1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of shears and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening shears to shear a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of conventional gardening shears comprise two cutting blades pivotally connected with each other and each having a front end provided with a cutting portion and a rear end provided with a handle for grip of a user. Thus, when the user applies a force on the handles of the two cutting blades, the two cutting blades are pivotable relative to each other to approach and close the cutting portions of the two cutting blades so as to cut an object (such as a branch) that is clamped between the cutting portions of the two cutting blades. However, when the object has a larger size, the cutting portions of the two cutting blades cannot cut the object easily and conveniently, so that the user has to exert a larger force to cut the object, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby wasting the user's energy.